The Power of Love
by XMelvdsX
Summary: After journey's end. Rose is back in the parallel world with her very own Doctor doing exactly what the other one had asked her... try to make him better. Now the two of them work for Torchwood while trying to make their relationship work. RoseXH.Doctor
1. And so it begins

Not quite sure what to think of last night's episode but I decided to write a story on Rose and her human Doctor although I'm sure I'm not the only one

**Not quite sure what to think of last night's episode but I decided to write a story on Rose and her human Doctor although I'm sure I'm not the only one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, if I did then last night's episode would not be such a mess actually…**

She felt his hand grab hers as she watched the Tardis leave.

In a way, she was shocked to feel just how much his touch resembled that one of the Doctor, no it didn't just resemble, it was perfectly the same.

She looked up to see his face, staring down at her; his expression was so obvious to read.

It was a mixture of love, the same love the Doctor felt for her, worry and fear, the fear that he might not be enough for her, the fear that she might reject him now.

Rose was confused and sad about the way things turned down but she didn't want to reject him, part of her really wanted them to work this out and live together, the same part that wanted a life with the Doctor.

She squeezed his hand tighter and smiled at him in order to reassure him, relieve shown visible on his face.

He pulled her close and threw his arms around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

He knew that he could never be the Doctor Rose had fallen in love with and that he could never give her the life she had expected to have when she managed to get back through the void but he would try to give her the life she deserved.

After a while they both turned around to face Jackie, he grabbed her hand as they walked towards her.

"So, I guess we go home now?"

Rose nodded silently the Doctor smiled.

Home, he didn't even know what that was and what was waiting for him there.

"It's a three mile walk till the first village, we can contact your dad and ask him for flight tickets and then we can take a train towards Oslo and wait for the plane there."

Rose smiled "I don't have any money"

"Trust your mum to think of things like that." Jackie answered.

The walk towards the nearby village was awkward, nobody spoke a word and as Jackie observed the pair she realised that they still had some issues to work out together.

The silence between the three of them made the walk seem endless but finally they reached the village.

Jackie walked into the local hotel to phone Pete and explain him the situation shortly while Rose and the Doctor stayed outside.

"Are you alright?"

Rose nodded, wrapping her arms around her.

This man wasn't completely her Doctor, she recognized him, tiny bits and pieces, but there was like he had said also a part of his past incarnation in him, she could see that in his eyes and the small bits of Donna that she had seen were visible in his manner as well.

Still she managed to convince herself that some day she might be able to love this Doctor just as much as she loved the other one.

**Very, very short chapter I know, but I have to go and I really wanted to post this chapter.**


	2. Trip to Oslo

Thanks to everyone who wrote a review or placed this story on story alert

**Thanks to everyone who wrote a review or placed this story on story alert.**

**It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this and wanting to know what happens next.**

**So here's the next chapter which is a considerable amount longer than the previous one.**

_This man wasn't completely her Doctor, she recognized him, tiny bits and pieces, but there was like he had said also a part of his past incarnation in him, she could see that in his eyes and the small bits of Donna that she had seen were visible in his manner as well._

_Still she managed to convince herself that some day she might be able to love this Doctor just as much as she loved the other one._

Just as she was thinking that her mother came outside again.

"Pete's calling this bloke at a travel agency that still owns him see if he can get tickets as fast as he can, we have to wait inside until he calls back. It's a nice bar."

"Exactly how much money did you bring with you mum, because if we still have to pay a trip to Oslo."

"100 quid, I knew we didn't had any money in the other world, not anymore. So I brought some with me."

They went inside and the Doctor was glad they did, he was only wearing a t-shirt and a thin jacket.

He wasn't a time-lord. The cold did bother him.

The bar was a nice and cosy one, the furniture and walls were all made of wood with a stone fireplace and some soft music.

None of them could actually believe that only four hours ago they were still fighting for their lives, that four hours ago this hotel and this bar seemed doomed alongside everything else.

Now they watched the different people, all laughing, not knowing the faith they all escaped so narrowly.

A waitress walked towards them and offered them their drinks in English with a Norwegian accent.

The Tardis had nothing to do with that, it was one of the first things Rose had noticed when she came back here, as soon as the Universes had closed her connection with the Tardis had snapped like a small piece of string.

She couldn't understand any language anymore outside English and the bit of French and German that she had learned while working for Torchwood.

She took her drink and stared at the Doctor.

"So… what do we toast for?"

It was a fact that it still felt wrong to talk to him as if he was 'the' Doctor but if she didn't try then it would always feel wrong and she really wanted this to work because otherwise she would've lost everything all over again.

"The future" the Doctor answered while smiling at her.

They raised their glasses.

"The future" Rose said, still unsure on how her future with this Doctor would look like.

Apparently Jackie had been thinking about the exact same thing.

"What are you going to do now? Now you're here and… you know human."

The Doctor started to think, he 'was' the Doctor, he had the same memories, had the same looks, the same feelings or at least when it came to Rose, the same mind…

For him it now felt as if he had lost everything, the Tardis, the travelling, the freedom that came with having the entire time and space in front of you…

It felt as if he had lost everything accept for Rose, and it wouldn't feel half this bad if only he could be absolutely certain that Rose, was his.

What would he do know? There was only one option possible really…

"Live a human life I suppose, get a house with…"

"… doors and carpets." Rose finished the sentence, she smiled at him but it was a sad smile.

She was sure that her mother acted so normal around him because she couldn't see it, the one difference that maybe only she and the Doctor could see.

His eyes, they were different, they weren't as old as those of the Doctor because this version was only a few hours old and unlike the other one his eyes weren't filled with joy, the joy Rose had placed in him when he regenerated last time.

The eyes this version had looked exactly like his past regeneration, filled with the sadness and anger that come with being made in a war.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm gonna need a mortgage." He filled in smiling back at her.

Could she really say it, was she really ready to take this next step?

"If… if you want you can always stay at my place. It's nothing much… just this small flat… but no mortgage, not anymore. Easily paid when you work for… torchwood."

The Doctor stared at her, feeling as uncomfortable as she did and wondering the same questions she did.

"Only if you really want it."

Rose nodded.

It was going to be hard the first few days but if he was the Doctor than this thing might turn out.

Jackie watched their daughter and the Doctor together, she didn't mind them pretending she wasn't there, they had every right to do so but something inside of her told her that she needed to say a few more things to her daughter, something that would make her less uncertain about going with the Doctor or not.

After all it was only two years ago for her when she decided to go with another version of the man she loved, the man she thought she had lost.

And the Pete she was married to know wasn't the same Pete she married years ago either, age and the loss of his 'first' Jackie didn't make him the carefree, goofy man that would invent those nasty drinks in her kitchen but it was still enough to make her love him the way she loved her 'first' Pete.

She just hoped that there was a chance like that as well for her daughter.

"I want it." Rose answered taking his hand into hers.

"Then I would love to."

They could hear the phone ring behind the bar and the bartender walked towards it, answering it.

"Jackie Tyler!" He asked.

"Here!"

Jackie stood up and walked towards the bar, taking the phone out of the bartender's hand and started to talk to Pete.

While she was busy doing that she wrote a few details down on a piece of paper.

Rose and the Doctor watched her in silence, still holding each other's hand and letting their head go over the same thoughts that hadn't left them alone since that kiss and that conversation on the beach with the original Doctor.

Five minutes later Jackie returned towards them.

"We have a flight in seven hours, we can take the train from here towards the airport. There we need to go to reception number 47 where our tickets will be waiting. They've already been paid and… oh my God, passports!"

The Doctor held up his hand and searched through his pockets.

"I always keep two of those here." He said.

Finally he held up two pieces of psychic paper.

"Still one short." He mumbled but Rose shook her head and got her passport out.

"One of the habits I've never stopped doing, keeping a passport with me."

The Doctor laughed "Rose Tyler you are brilliant!"

He kissed her again.

Rose smiled "You only take the best remember?"

He nodded still smiling but only five seconds later the two of them became serious again.

"I guess we better pay for the drinks and head for the airport shall we?"

They all agreed, Jackie walked back to the bar, paid for the drinks and asked directions towards the train station.

Once outside the Doctor was sure the temperature had dropped even more but he tried his best not to show it.

Luckily for him the Station was only a two minute walk away.

Once they were inside the train they took place inside an empty compartment.

The train-trip itself would take about an hour.

"Pete took a day of from work to watch Tony while travelling back to London; he didn't seem too pleased with me though. I euhm… sort of promised him not to get involved in this plan of yours."

"You promised me the same thing mum." Rose answered "And I'm not mad. He's just worried; you're his wife and mother of his one-year old child. Of course he doesn't want to see you in any danger. By the time we're back he'll have forgotten all about it."

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it, Rose squeezed it back.

"You know Pete can get you a job at Torchwood if you like."

Jackie said against the Doctor.

"Well I think it's the best job I can wish for here but the thing is… Torchwood here doesn't know my name and I don't have any credentials, experience or anything else in this universe."

The thought had occurred to him once during their walk but he had started to think of something else quickly, he knew that he couldn't run away from it now though.

"Doctor, my dad's the head of Torchwood. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he can just write something fancy in your file and nobody would look at it. He did the same thing for me and Mickey because nobody would accept it that a shop girl and a mechanic started to work at the top of Torchwood. Even though they have a lot of experience."

The Doctor smiled.

"I would be very grateful."

They continued to talk the entire hour and by the time they arrived in Oslo Rose had already opened up a bit more to this Doctor.

The steward seemed to be fouled right away by the psychic paper and let them pass through.

Once inside the airplane Rose placed her head against his shoulder and fell asleep, his arm around her.

She had had a very long day behind her.

The very last thing she thought before she fell asleep was that she could get used to this Doctor very easily.

_Thing is, talking to someone on a train or working and living with someone is a huge difference. _

_Specially when that person is capable of genocide._

_How will Rose react when she sees the Doctor's way of working at Torchwood itself?_

**Captain Jack Harkness, calling all reader boys and girls are you receiving me? Please write as many reviews as you possibly can or that warpstar Sarah-Jane had given me will explode killing chibi!Doctor, chibi!Rose, chibi!Donna and chibi!Master so you better save them…**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where the group will return in London and settle down.**


	3. Arrial at London

Thank you for all those reviews, I really enjoyed it

**Thank you for all those reviews, I really enjoyed it.**

**Here's the next chapter an way down I wrote down my ultimate revenge on last night's episode.**

_Once inside the airplane Rose placed her head against his shoulder and fell asleep, his arm around her._

_She had had a very long day behind her._

_The very last thing she thought before she fell asleep was that she could get used to this Doctor very easily._

Flying from Oslo to Heathrow only took two hours and ten minutes.

As soon as he noticed they were about to land the Doctor gently woke Rose up and smiled at her.

Rose who had been convinced that it had all been a dream opened her eyes, a bit shocked to find the Doctor there.

She suddenly realised something else.

She turned to her other side towards Jackie.

"Does dad know the Doctor's here?"

"Well I asked for three tickets and… he thinks Mickey's coming with us isn't he?"  
Rose nodded and the Doctor suddenly felt very nervous.

"You know what, I'll go ahead of the two of you and tell him the news before he sees the Doctor."

"That might be a good idea." Rose agreed.

Just then the Stewardess announced they were going to land and asked them to fasten their safety belts.

The Doctor decided that flying wasn't so bad for humans but landing was hell for him, his ears hurt tremendously.

Suddenly he saw Rose holding a package of chewing gum underneath his nose.

"It helps." She said "It's banana by the way. You'll love it."

The Doctor took one out of the package and nodded, it helped indeed.

"Thanks" He said.

Rose just smiled.

The Doctor meanwhile took out the second psychic paper Jackie had given him after they were in the air and passed it back to Jackie who placed it inside of her jacket.

As soon as they had landed Jackie hurried ahead, got past the security using the psychic paper which didn't fail to work again and walked towards her husband and son while Rose and the Doctor took their time, giving Jackie the time to greet her husband and explain the situation to him.

They even stopped at a poster welcoming the passengers into London and showing pictures of Big Ben, the millennium wheel, Tower Bridge and Harrods.

"One day, none of this will be ours." The Doctor said making Rose laugh.

They both smiled at each other, taking each others hand.

"Thank you." The Doctor said being serious again.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her again, it was the first real kiss since the one on the beach and even though there was less passion in it (there were still passengers passing by) it still told them everything they needed to know at that specific time.

That even though their relationship still wasn't solid or on safe grounds the both of them really wanted this to work.

After a while they let go of each other and smiled.

"I love you." The Doctor said once again, only this time he didn't whisper it into her ear but said it out loud.

"Yeah, I love you to." Rose answered playfully, grabbing his hand and walking towards Jackie and Pete who looked at him.

Apparently Jackie already told him what had happened but he still wanted to see it for himself.

"Doctor."

"Pete."

"'ose." Tony, Rose's little brother managed to say.

Rose smiled and lifted her little brother up.

"Oh come here you, I really did miss you, you know. You sweet little fellow."

The Doctor looked at Rose holding her little brother, the two resembled each other, they had the same nose and he had the same expression Rose would have when he first met her, the one she still had for a very long time up until they got separated from each other.

A mixture of laughter and mischief.

Her little brother than noticed his mother and stretched his arms out, Rose handed her brother to her mother and went to stand next to the Doctor now.

"Come on." Pete finally said "Let's go home."

On the way home the Doctor, Rose and Jackie told their story but they took out all the parts in which Jackie was in danger, it didn't stop Pete from knowing it though, if Mickey had been in danger than so had Jackie.

He was just glad that she had come home.

That evening, everyone went to bed early, each and every one of them truly exhausted.

Rose and the Doctor didn't even bother going to Rose's flat.

The Doctor and Rose shared the same bed but the two of them were way too tired to even think about that.

They just cradled up against each other and fell asleep.

Rose didn't sleep well having this weird yet wonderful dream.

_She was standing at Woman Wept; she didn't know why she dreamt of woman wept._

_She'd rather expected her to dream about Bad Wolf bay after the past events yet she dreamt about Woman Wept._

_The two Doctors were standing there as well._

_One of them seemed just as confused as she was, it was the human Doctor._

_All of a sudden the other Doctor began to speak._

"_I don't have a lot of time, not nearly as much as I had last time I said goodbye."_

"_Why are we on Woman Wept?" The other Doctor asked._

"_Because that's where I am now. I just wanted to explain this to you Rose. Properly. If you are with me you can never be happy, sure you could've been happy the first years, but then, you'd grow old and I wouldn't, you'd want children and Time Lords and Humans can't have those together. I'm giving you this chance because your happiness, the fact that you can have all that. Is more important to me than anything else in this entire universe and I know that if he…" _

_The Doctor turned towards the other Doctor._

"_Even resembles me by a percent he would feel the exact same way."_

_The other Doctor nodded._

"_But you should've given me the chance to decide for myself."_

"_You would've chosen a life with the three of us in the Tardis, it would've seemed the perfect solution but it wouldn't be the solution that would make you happy at the very end of it. I know you Rose and I know him since he is a part of me. He'll make you happy. Time's almost up now… I guess this is goodbye now, for good."_

_Rose smiled._

"_I guess I can't touch you."_

"_It's a dream, nothing more than an illusion of your brain manipulated by the Tardis so I could project you this image but that doesn't mean the same laws don't apply. You can touch me but you won't feel it."_

_Rose nodded and came closer._

"_Just wanted to give you a message as well." She said as she came closer and hugged him._

_He was right, she couldn't feel him and was happy that she didn't kiss him because that would've just felt empty._

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_I know I'm goi…"_

And with that he disappeared and Rose woke up from her dream, finding her very own Doctor right awake as well.

"Did you just dreamt what I dreamt?"

Rose nodded and placed her head on his shoulder while the Doctor he placed his arm around her.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Rose." He said.

"I know, you're the Doctor after all."

**Doctor: Okay, so euhm… is this thing on? Okay, it looks on… Hi everyone, this is the Doctor speaking waves at screen I know most of you can probably kill me right now for the way I got rid of Rose even though I hope this chapter has softened your mood a little bit… Anyway I recorded this two hours ago and am far away by the time you'll watch this in case you're all ready with spatula's to beat the (censored) out of me. Aaanywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…. Please, please, please leave a review. I you don't want to do it for me please do it for Melissa so I guess that's it than.**

**Melissa stands of screen looking threatingly, waving her spatula**

**Doctor: Do I have to?**

**Melissa: Yes you have to. I waited an entire season for you to do it and than you let your clone do it? No way!**

**Doctor turns back to screen**

**Doctor: Rose Tyler, I love you… Happy?**

**Melissa: Very, now I want 6000 times "I shall not ditch my true love with my clone in a parallel world." Written down by tonight.**


	4. Torchwood

"Did you just dream what I dreamt

**I'm glad so many people like this story so thank you to all ****those people who wrote a review, put this story on story alert or placed it in your favourites.**

**Seriously though, some of your reviews really made me blush.**

**Now, here it is… the next chapter.**

"_Did you just dream what I dreamt?"_

_Rose nodded and placed her head on his shoulder while the Doctor he placed his arm around her._

"_I'd do anything to make you happy Rose." He said._

"_I know, you're the Doctor after all."_

Rose and the Doctor both walked up the staires of the apartment building after which they walked through the hallway and finally stopped in front of a door with the number 93.

"So, this is where I live... where we live." Rose said while smiling at him.

She opened the door and let him go in.

The apartment had four rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bath room and a bed room but every room had a huge amount of space.

Rose herself had only bought the necessary amount of furniture as well, outside a cupboard that held a huge amount of dvd's and an empty aquarium.

"You know there are supposed to be fish in here."

"I tried, twice, but I'm not very good with fish. When those two attempts failed in only three weeks time I decided that buying more fish would be no good idea for the fish itself."

The Doctor just smiled.

It only took five minutes for Rose to show the Doctor around and to explain where he could find everything.

"I don't have many clothes so if I move them all to the right you can place your clothes on the left side." Rose said showing him the closet.

"I don't have many clothes either." The Doctor said while pulling his jacket.

Rose smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I guess that means shopping."

The Doctor's face was filled with shock making Rose laugh.

"Oi! So you think it's funny than?" The Doctor said, finding it hard to keep himself from laughing as well.

"You should've seen your face!" Rose defended herself.

The Doctor however walked towards her.

"Well than miss Tyler, if you like to laugh so much."

He started to tickle her but Rose didn't respond.

"Doesn't work on me." Rose said while smiling.

"Worth a try." The Doctor shrugged after which he kissed her.

She responded to the kiss, letting her arms go around his neck.

They fell on the bed and got caught up in the moment when somebody knocked on their door.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know, never had a social life here. Didn't want to in case I had to leave."

She got up, put her clothes back in order and walked towards the door.

The Doctor waited in the bedroom as he heard Rose talk to someone, it was a woman, that was for sure but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Twenty minutes later Rose returned.

"Sorry, that was one of my neighbours Francine, she's one of my mum's clients. Couldn't get rid of her, not even when I said I still had to go to work. There had been this package for me and she had accepted it in my name. Saw us arrive and decided to give it to me."

She placed the cardboard box on her bedside table and smiled at him.

But before any of them could say something else the phone rang.

"Thought you said you didn't have a social life?" The Doctor asked smiling.

Rose smiled back while answering it.

"Dad… yeah, he's here… no… yes, we'll be able to do that… see you there… love you dad."

Rose placed the phone back and smiled at the Doctor.

"Apparently my dad wants us at the Torchwood-institute within an hour so they can offer you a job."

The Doctor nodded.

An hour later they stood in front of what seemed to be a small pub.

They entered it and the Doctor looked around, staring at the customers.

None of them really seemed capable of having anything to do with Torchwood.

A few of them whistled when they noticed Rose.

"This way." Rose said, taking his hand and walking towards a door.

Once behind the door the Doctor finally understood it, the pub was just camouflage.

A metal door waited for them behind it, decorated with a large black 'T'.

As Rose pressed in the right code the door opened and the Doctor and Rose went inside.

Fifteen minutes later all Rose could do was wait while her dad, and the Torchwood-council were talking to the Doctor.

_What on earth are you doing Rose, you're actually having a life with that man!_

_He's not 'that' man he's the Doctor! A human Doctor but still him, I look at him and that's who I see. He's different but still._

_Is he the Doctor, or do you want him to be the Doctor?_

Rose shook that last thought away.

The man she had been talking to the past two days, felt like the Doctor, talked like the Doctor although with a slightly different vocabulary for which she probably had to thank Donna and loved her just the way the Doctor did.

He was without a doubt in her mind her Doctor, just human, that was all.

Half an hour later the Doctor came back into the hall, a sad look on his face.

"They didn't give you the job did they?"

He suddenly started to laugh.

"Of course they gave me the job, I blew them away while answering some of their questions. I'm working as a field-operator at the Alien-knowledge-department. We're colleagues from now on." He said.

"Ow you, I really thought… That's great."

They kissed each other after which she looked up at him.

"So, I have a day of, I reckon you don't have to start right away… what shall we do."

"I thought we were already busy on something before your non-existing social life had to interfere."

Rose laughed as she took his hand; they walked out of the hallway, homewards.

**The first Doctor****: One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine…. Oh, and don't forget to posts lots and lots of reviews.**


	5. The Hoix

They kissed each other after which she looked up at him

**Thank you for all those reviews on the last chapter, they really made me blush.**

**And thank you to those who placed this story on story alert as well, I'm glad so many people like this story.**

**This was quite a difficult chapter to write and I even have four different versions of it.**

_They kissed each other after which she looked up at him._

"_So, I have a day of, I reckon you don't have to start right away… what shall we do?"_

"_I thought we were already busy on something before your non-existing social life had to interfere."_

_Rose laughed as she took his hand; they walked out of the hallway, homewards._

It had been three weeks since that same walk homewards and to be perfectly honest… the Doctor's and Rose's relationship seemed to work just fine.

They were both humans so they had a few small arguments like normal couples have and like the one that was happening now…

"All I'm saying is that you can at least help me out a bit, it's not as if going to the shop is such hard work!"

"Excuse me! Last time I went you were mad because I brought the wrong things! And now you're mad because I don't go?"

Rose seemed to calm down a bit; she figured that yelling wasn't the solution so she would at least try to explain it to him calmly.

"We can't just survive on bananas Doctor. And I can't work and do all this household work on my own either. Will you please just go to the store and get us some steaks for tonight?"

At least Rose's plan worked as well the Doctor even began to smile.

"Alright than. And you should at least teach me some of this stuff. You seem to keep forgetting that the Tardis is the best household keeper a man can dream of. I don't know how to do all this stuff."

Rose just shook her head, kissed his cheek and watched how he put his jacket on.

"Do you have enough money?"

"I think so."

He opened his wallet and smiled.

"Yep." He answered while popping the p.

He left the apartment and Rose let herself fall down in the sofa, she knew she should be busy cleaning the bathroom but first she was in desperate need of a break.

When the Doctor came home again half an hour later she had just started cleaning it.

"Now do you need some help with that?"

Rose smiled.

"There's barely space in here. But thanks."

The Doctor smiled and turned around.

He knew that his time lord-self would not get so upset by something like groceries but then again it seemed to be a part of being a human.

There were a lot of things he was still getting used to but the one thing he enjoyed the most was that now he was human, he seemed to be able to open up a lot easier than his time lord-self, especially when it came to Rose.

It took another twenty minutes before Rose was finished cleaning the bathroom, she entered the kitchen, cleaned her hands and looked at the bag the Doctor brought with him.

He managed to bring the right stuff with him.

She was about to put the steaks on the fire when two beeping sounds started to fill the apartment, one came out of the Doctor's jacket's pocket and the other came out of the bedroom.

They walked towards them and shook their head, Torchwood was calling.

There was trouble.

The steaks were abandoned on the kitchen counter as they hurried out of the apartment towards their car.

The trip towards the alien-scene as it was called back at Torchwood only took them fifteen minutes or so.

As soon as they arrived they noticed there was nobody else there.

"They probably called just us because we live nearby."

The Doctor said to Rose but she had thought the same thing as well.

She had already opened the car trunk revealing a secret floor filled with guns.

She passed one towards the Doctor.

"Better get going shall we?"

The Doctor answered and looked at Rose.

He just prayed it had been a false alarm.

The alien-scene as well turned out to be an abandoned warehouse, never a good sign Rose thought.

If you watch a sci-fi movie and the person walks into an abandoned warehouse you can be absolutely sure that the alien waiting there was hostile.

"I don't think we should split up." The Doctor whispered.

Rose shook her head, she didn't want them to split up.

Instead they searched through the main hall, between the different packages filled with vegetables and fruit, trying to be as silent as possible.

Rose stared at the Doctor.

One of the few things she had noticed after he started working at Torchwood was that this version did not have the same hate towards guns as the other version did.

She was even surprised when he called them 'quite handy' during shooting-practice.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard something move behind the corner.

"Doctor?" She whispered.

But when she turned around she noticed he wasn't there anymore, she had lost him while being deep in thoughts.

_Okay, Rose, gather your strength. You have done a lot of these missions on your own. It's not because the Doctor's here with you that you suddenly can't do it on your own anymore._

She nodded and walked closer towards the corner.

When she turned around it she nearly screamed (but figured right on time that wasn't a great idea) when she noticed the Hoix, sitting in a corner.

She doubted that there would be any red or blue bucket around to stop it this time.

She held her gun up as she approached the creature, wondering why it hadn't attacked her yet, it was than that she noticed the alien's arm was stuck underneath a few crates of apples.

"Poor thing." Rose mumbled.

She lowered her gun and approached the alien slower, holding her arms up in an attempt to calm him down.

As soon as he noticed her, he started to pull his arm harder, trying desperately to free himself.

"No, don't do that. You'll only hurt yourself even more. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The noise the alien made while trying to free himself was loud enough inside the silent and empty warehouse to alarm the Doctor who had been looking for Rose.

He ran straight towards it.

Meanwhile Rose still tried to calm the Hoix down but she failed miserably as the Hoix finally managed to free arm, the crates with apples falling to the floor.

Rose covered her head with her arms, as the apples flew everywhere but she didn't get hit by any of them.

As soon as the apples stopped falling she came to her senses again and took hold of her gun once again, not knowing what the Hoix would do now.

The alien itself however was still sitting at the very same spot, looking at his arm which was covered with a purple substance.

Rose reckoned it was his blood.

"You're hurt, let me help you…" Rose said while trying to give her words meaning by using her arms.

The Hoix didn't seem to mind her company any longer and Rose came closer, sitting herself next to him.

She looked at the arm, a big open wound filled with dirt was visible.

"Ow you poor little thing, try not to move okay?"

She turned her head to see if the Doctor was there.

The blond hair waving as she did so made the Hoix panic again and he took hold of her arm.

Rose screamed, two gunshots were heard and she felt the arm of the Hoix loosen again.

She turned around to see the Doctor, standing an end away, holding his gun up and the Hoix lying on the floor.

There was no mistake possible… he was dead.

"What did you do that for? He was wounded!"

"He attacked you! What did you expect me to do?"

Rose became silent again and stared at the Doctor.

"Lower your gun first."

The Doctor did so, both suddenly remembering a scene, happening years ago, back in Utah.

The difference was that the Dalek was now a Hoix and that the Doctor's face was different.

"_You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge… Remind you of someone?... That's me when we first met… And you made me better, now you can do the same for him."_

"_But he's not you."_

"_He needs you, that's very me."_

She now understood what the Doctor had tried to say that day, what he meant, but it didn't make this situation less horrid.

Rose standing there, surrounded by stupid apples, a dead alien next to her and the Doctor, and end away from her.

"He was wounded, you should've given him a chance."

The Doctor let his gun fall to the floor and stared at her.

"Rose… I didn't… I just… I saw him take your arm and I heard you scream…I just reacted, I didn't mean to kill him like that. I didn't even know that he was wounded."

Rose stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

"_And you made me better, now you can do the same for him."_

She walked towards him and took his hand in hers.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. This is not who I want to be. I should not be doing this." He said softly. "I need to leave this violence behind me and start doing something else. Teaching perhaps or…"

Before he could say anything else Rose placed her finger on his mouth and took his hand in her other hand.

"That's the easy way out Doctor, we're here because your other self believed you could become better… Let's not forget that and stop with the first obstacle we find."

She let her finger go of his lips, waiting for him to say something else.

"Will you help me."

Rose nodded and hugged him as he started to cry.

They still had a long road ahead before he could actually be better but she would be there for him.

No matter how many more differences between him and the other Doctor were.

**Okay…**

**I was quite unsure about this scene and I even had four different versions of it. The other three all contained Rose walking away but I thought that she wouldn't do that. She didn't do it in 'Dalek' and she would definitely not do it now. So here it is… Hope you like it.**

**The scene at the very beginning was just to show even more that this Doctor is human, not a time lord.**

**Please leave a review on this chapter, I really need to know what you thought of this chapter.**

**XOXOX**

**Melissa**


	6. Father christmas sort of

"Will you help me

**Thank you for all these reviews.**

**Hope you'll like next chapter.**

"_Will you help me."_

_Rose nodded and hugged him as he started to cry._

_They still had a long road ahead before he could actually be better but she would be there for him._

_No matter how many more differences between him and the other Doctor._

It was two hours after that scene in the warehouse, Torchwood had come to clean it all up while the Doctor and Rose were allowed to go back home.

Now she was sitting on her bed, the Doctor's head resting in her lap.

They were both very silent, thinking on what had happened.

Rose figured that this version of the Doctor, this human version of the Doctor just became too emotional when he faced battle, she had seen it when he attacked Davros, she had seen it when he destroyed the Daleks and she had seen it now tonight.

She couldn't possibly blame him for that could she?

When she thought back of it she might've reacted the same way as he did.

Her hands went through his hair and he looked up at her.

"Thank you." Rose whispered.

The Doctor was surprised and confused, what could she possibly thank him for.

He went to sit up again and stared at her.

"For what?"

"You did save my life didn't you?"

The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"There would be nothing left for me here if you wouldn't be here any more."

Rose smiled and kissed him, he answered the kiss gladly and softly pushed her against her pillow.

Her hands travelled to his shirt and unbuttoned it, letting him take it of.

Despite the start of it, the night turned into one of the best since they first got here.

Two weeks later the start of the Christmas period was there.

Last two times Rose barely enjoyed it because her thoughts were always with the Christmas she had spend with the Doctor.

Jackie however was now determined to make this the best Christmas she could possibly give her daughter and the Doctor.

So when the Doctor and Rose had gone to work Jackie had taken her spare key and went to their apartment.

It had taken her an entire day to decorate the place but finally she was finished.

Just in time since the Doctor's and Rose's car was already parked at the car park at the same time she did the final touch.

"I'm glad we don't have Christmas-shift." The Doctor said. "Must be the first Christmas since the last three that I didn't chase any aliens."

"Well it helps if you live together with the boss' daughter."

They arrived at their door, opened it and got in after which they returned to check if they were in the right apartment.

"Okay number 93 so what the hell happened he…"

"Do you like it?"

As much as the Doctor was on good terms with Jackie now her jumping at him out of nowhere still was a bit of an unwelcome surprise to him.

"Euhm… yeah, yeah it's lovely. Great job."

Jackie smiled and walked to the other end of the room.

The Doctor leaned towards Rose who was still staring amazed at the room.

"Looks like santa threw up in here."

"Be nice."

"I am being nice, said it was lovely didn't I?"

When Jackie returned home Rose fell down in the sofa and stared at her apartment.

"Why did it have to be so… lavish?"

The Doctor set next to her and stared at the corner where a Christmas tree was standing all covered with every sort of decoration you could imagine, even a miniature figure of Elvis.

"That tree is way too big for this apartment."

Rose nodded.

"If we take some of it down my mum will be upset but we'll get some colleagues over from Torchwood after Christmas and I'm not going to let them see this… ow this is just horrible."

She said while gesturing to a Christmas stable with a little Santa and his reindeers.

"We'll take them to a restaurant or something like that."

He got up and hit his head against an elf that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Oooor… we can just take all of this stuff down this instant!"

Rose laughed, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

There were some new things at this human Doctor that she really liked about him.

**Okay, so this was a rather fluffy chapter I know, guess I'm just in the mood for it.**

**So, what did you think of it?**

**Press the button, you know you want to, come on… press it.**


	7. Christmas

He got up and hit his head against an elf that was hanging from the ceiling

_He got up and hit his head against an elf that was hanging from the ceiling._

"_Oooor… we can just take all of this stuff down this instant!"_

_Rose laughed, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek._

_There were some new things at this human Doctor that she really liked about him._

Christmas had always been the only thing domestic for which the Doctor would make an exception when he was a time lord and now that he was a human it just became one of his favourite days in the year.

So on Christmas day Rose was woken up by an exited Doctor who couldn't wait to start the day.

"You're really acting like a child now." Rose said while smiling at him.

They walked into the still overly decorated apartment but by now the Doctor knew where all the elves and Santa's were hanging on the ceiling and he successfully managed to avoid them, heading for the kitchen to prepare pancakes.

"Doctor, they only make pancakes in movies where five-year-olds run around."

The Doctor looked up, his eyes sparkling.

Apparently he hadn't heard what she was saying.

"Never mind… you go and make your pancakes." Rose said while having a smile on her face.

After pancakes the Doctor hurried towards the Christmas tree where presents were waiting.

Rose gave the Doctor a few books he might enjoy and a photo album filled with pictures taken since they got here: Rose's birthday, a few trips to the countryside, a few pictures in the park.

The Doctor grinned, even though he missed travelling and the Tardis and all the other stuff that was his life the past 900 years he still figured he had a wonderful life here.

And maybe it was just about to get better he figured as he stared at the small box standing next to an envelope that had his name on it.

The Doctor gave Rose some shoes he had seen her look at with a longing look on her face every time they passed the shop and a necklace with matching earrings.

At the end the small box and the envelope were the only things that were still waiting.

The Doctor smiled, took the small box and looked at Rose, suddenly he felt very nervous.

He took her hand and went down on one knee, Rose's look was priceless and he knew then that she wouldn't say no.

"Rose Tyler, when I said growing old together, I really meant it. I wouldn't want anything other than to spend the rest of my life together with you. Will you marry me?"

Rose smiled and nodded, to surprised to say a word.

The Doctor got up again, placed the ring around her finger and smiled at her.

The ring itself matched the necklace and earrings as well.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Rose said after which she started to laugh.

"Now, my final present. Well, it isn't really a present… you know that we had this medical check-up last week."

The Doctor nodded, he could still remember the injections, he absolutely hated injections.

"Well, open it…" Rose said while handing him the envelope.

The Doctor took the envelope from her hands, a worried look upon his face.

The envelope contained the results from the medical check-up and he started to read.

_Doctor Owen Harper hereby declares that Lieutenant Rose Tyler member of the __Alien-knowledge-department is not capable of any Torchwood-duty for the next months this due to the fact that she is in the state of pregnancy._

Underneath it he could see Rose's handwriting.

_Merry Christmas daddy!_

The Doctor stared at Rose, clearly touched.

"You're pregnant?"

Rose smiled.

"Well that's what state of pregnancy means."

The Doctor hugged her, he didn't just have a wonderful life here, he had the most amazing life he could wish for.

"How far along are you?"

"Well it can't be far since we've only been here for like two months or so but still. You should've seen my reaction when I read that letter, I couldn't stop crying and Gwen first thought I had bad news while it was the most amazing news I could wish for."

The Doctor nodded, kissing her front head and placing his hand upon her belly.

Rose crawled closer and leaned against him while he placed his arm around her, they sat like that for another hour or so when Rose's cell phone went of.

"Who is it?"

"Just a reminder, we need to get ready to have Christmas-lunch at my mum's place. I really want to see the look on her face when she finds out she's going to be a grandmother."

"I think I already know how mine's going to look, big red hand on my cheek."

Rose smiled "Oh come on Doctor, you made me stay here in this universe with her. She'll never ever be mad at you again."

"So when you tell her that this ex-spaceman got her daughter pregnant after dating her for only two months she won't be a tick mad at me."

"Not when she hears you also proposed to her."

Rose said while staring at her ring.

The Doctor kissed her hair and smiled, taking the letter again.

"Hang on a second. You're my superior?"

"Stick around for a year or two and you'll be a lieutenant as well. Of course I might be a bit higher by then as well."

"Who says it will take me two years? Bet I can do it faster."

The Doctor said, Rose laughed, she just loved it when he's big ego was bruised.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor never would've thought that he'd wish for Jackie to slap him but when he was holding a crying Jackie he really wished that she had slapped him instead of crying.

"I'm going to be a granny." She said after Rose had managed to calm her mother. "An actual granny. And you're going to be my son-in-law ow this is just perfect! I can't wait to tell this to Patricia, last week she was bragging my head of cause here daughter was going to marry this trucker. This is perfect, we need to make arrangements, after new year we'll start right away and…"

She walked towards the living room while chattering away, the Doctor and Rose followed her on a distance.

"Rose. You don't think she's going to take this just as serious as those Christmas decorations right?"

"I really hope not."

**Hello ladies and fellows, this is captain Jack Harkness speaking once again. The fifth person to write a review will get a free date with me… dancing included. ;-)**


	8. The Ood

"And you'd never guess, I met a guy named Alonzo, I actually got to say allons-y Alonzo

**Thanks to everyone who wrote a review to my story or placed it on story alert.**

_She walked towards the living room while chattering away, the Doctor and Rose followed her on a distance._

"_Rose. You don't think she's going to take this just as serious as those Christmas decorations right?"_

"_I really hope not."_

"And you'd never guess, I met a guy named Alonzo, I actually got to say allons-y Alonzo."

Rose took another bite of the Chinese they had ordered and smiled.

"I bet you were thrilled."

"Yep, and I got to say 'take me to your leader' on the same day."

Rose and the Doctor had spend the last two hours talking about the two years they had missed out from each other.

Well it had mostly been the Doctor who did all the talking since Rose's life could've been gathered in two words 'work' and 'sleep'.

Rose just listened to the Doctor who talked while wishing that she could've been there, of course things like a certain genetic transfer, a certain Joanne, a certain waitress and a certain Detox were left out by the Doctor.

He was about to come to the story of Jenny when he turned to Rose.

"If our baby's a girl can we name her Jenny?"

Rose nodded "I like Jenny, where did you get the idea."

The Doctor started to tell her the story and by the end of it, Rose stared at him in tears.

"If it's a girl we'll definitely name her Jenny… so how was work in the field today?"

Rose hated the fact that she was now banished to the offices to do paperwork.

She was only two months pregnant now… she was still capable of doing field work but apparently it had all to do with insurances and stuff like that.

"Nothing much, some Weevil that appeared in a mall but we managed to catch him before anything bad happened. Most people thought he was just a man in a suit. Some even threw money."

He tried to take another bite of his noodles but noticed his box was empty so he got up from the floor and went to sit next to Rose trying to steel some of hers but she chased his fork away with her sticks.

"I'm eating for two here remember?"

At that moment someone knocked on the door and the Doctor got up to open it, the next thing he knew his arms were filled with boxes and Jackie walked in.

"I brought some samples for the wedding, invitations and decorating stuff, things like that you know."

The Doctor walked behind her rolling his eyes.

This could not be possible, they hadn't even set a date yet!

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Rose asked as she was thinking the exact same thing.

"You really need to be quick with these things nowadays."

The Doctor placed the boxes down and at the same time Rose's cell phone went of.

"Hey Gwen… Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot!... Yeah, of course we can still come!... John and I'll get ready and we'll be there within an hour or so… okay, see you then."

She put the phone down and stared at Jackie.

"I'm sorry mum but I forgot that we're supposed to have dinner with Gwen and Rhys tonight."

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll come back tomorrow evening… no I have dinner myself than. We'll just see okay. Try to take a look at them in the meantime."

She left as quickly as she could and Rose walked towards the Doctor throwing her arms around him.

"God help us… now where were we."

"Aren't we supposed to get ready now? You never told me we had… you evil woman." The Doctor said laughing as Rose held up her cell phone showing her ring tone-menu.

She had been making the whole thing up.

"I love my mum but we were just getting cozy and I did not want that moment to turn into an entire evening of sample-looking."

"Okay, changed my mind very, very good woman."

Rose gave him a smile filled with mischief.

"Want to see exactly how good I am?"

The next day the Doctor came home from work, as good as his mood had been when he left that morning as bad was it as he returned that evening.

He barely spoke a word, his mind drifting away constantly and he didn't laugh once when they watched "Knocked up" that evening.

When Rose asked what was wrong the Doctor just said that he had been a though day at work, nothing to worry about.

However as soon as the film had ended he got up and went to bed, an hour before his usual hour.

Rose still went to take a shower and expected the Doctor to be asleep by the time she went to sleep herself but he was still right awake.

That night he was constantly shifting in his sleep because he couldn't sleep and when he did manage to fall asleep because he had nightmares.

In the morning his mood hadn't changed, on the contrary.

Rose was getting worried but she didn't ask him again.

She found the reason late that afternoon while doing paperwork.

_The pink creature had a snake-like beard and a white glowing ball in his hands. As Private Ryan McAdams approached the creature it went over in attack however Sergeant John Smith managed to stop the creature by shooting it. Afterwards the creature was taken to mortuary…_

The text went on and on but Rose didn't need to read any further.

The description couldn't be anymore accurate, the creature was an Ood and she could only imagine how heavy the Doctor must suffer from that.

After all it was only the day before yesterday that he had told her about his adventure at the Ood-sphere itself.

How the Ood would sing songs about him and Donna and now he had killed one of them in an attempt to save someone else.

She wiped away the tears that started to form, trying hard not to wipe out her mascara and started to classify the file, the sooner it could go to the vault the better.

After doing that she didn't manage to focus on her work anymore, she grabbed her coat and told Gwen she didn't feel that good.

"You go home love, had the same thing when I was pregnant from the twins as well."

Rose smiled and left the office, once outside she walked towards the car where she found a note.

_Went home early, took a bus so you could use the car. Don't wait for me._

He didn't even put his name underneath it.

On her way home she stopped by the supermarket and even went to look for a few baby clothes even though she didn't buy any.

She just didn't want it to look like she came home straight after she found out because she knew that would look like pity and she knew that pity would be the last thing he wanted.

Finally she came home and found the Doctor in the sofa, doing nothing but staring at nothing in particular.

She went to sit next to him and grabbed his hand, at first she didn't know what to do but in the supermarket she came to an idea.

"When I took the time vortex in my head I still knew who I was, I still had my same opinions on everything, things like that but it was like something in me, made me do other things, it's like something inside of me beyond my control took the decisions of my body for me. Like killing those Daleks."

The Doctor nodded.

"He was an Ood Rose, an Ood, one of the most peaceful creatures in the universe. I never dreamt of killing them in the past, even when they were murdering out an entire factory I still didn't think of doing that and all it took now was… You just don't understand you think you do but you have no idea."

"Than let me!"

"It's too complicated, even I can't understand it now!"

He got up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't kill anymore, it'll tear me apart. I'm going to find a solution for this."

And with that he left leaving Rose all confused.

**Doctor: What? You can't be serious! **

**Melissa: I'm very serious when it comes to these matters Doctor, someone requested that you should write it a million times and that's what you'll have to do. It's not my fault that you broke Drose-fans' hearts all over this entire planet. Now get to it and don't forget to say your line.**

**Doctor: Please leave a review.**

**Melissa: 'atta boy. Now if you'll excuse me.**

**Doctor: What could be more important than me?**

**Melissa: Well I need to asist Martha on cheering up Jack, he really thought that at least five people would write a review if he promised them a date… now I could've had the help from Donna and Rose but… (shoots evil glare at Doctor)**


	9. Where is he

"No Gwen, really I'm fine, just some morning sickness… I don't know if that's the cause, we don't know yet if they're twins… No, I'm not coming; I'll just puke around the entire office… Thanks, I ow you big time…See you later

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I can't kill anymore, it'll tear me apart. I'm going to find a solution for this."_

_And with that he left leaving Rose all confused._

"No Gwen, really I'm fine, just some morning sickness… I don't know if that's the cause, we don't know yet if they're twins… No, I'm not coming; I'll just puke around the entire office… Thanks, I ow you big time…See you later."

Rose laid her cell phone down within her reach in case the Doctor called.

It had now been thirteen hours since he walked out of the door and she still hadn't heard from him.

Finally she had decided to bluff so she wouldn't have to go to work; she knew she wasn't capable of doing any work either.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Rose jumped up as fast as she possibly could, she ran towards the door and opened it.

"Doctor! Where the hell have you been! …Mum."

"So I'm not the only person missing her magnificent other than?"

Rose shook her head and let her mother in.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah sure, so what's going on in Casa El Doctore?"

Rose handed her mother a cup of tea while she started to tell the story afterwards her mother started to tell one herself.

"Your Doctor came in last night; he desperately wanted to speak to your father. They spend three hours in his office, three hours! By that time I was already to bed and your father joined me afterwards but when I woke up this morning he was gone, not even a note. I went downstairs expecting to find him there but all I found was an empty sofa accept for a blanket and a pillow where the Doctor probably slept and the Jeep missing."

Rose just shook her head.

"Why doesn't he call?"

"Have you tried to call him this morning?"

"Four times but his cell was always occupied."

Jackie nodded and handed her, her cell.

Rose dialled the Doctor's number and tried again.

"_This is John Smith, I am not here. Please leave a message and I'll call you back later."_

Rose shook her head.

"Doctor? This is your pregnant fiancée speaking. Remember her? I don't care what you're doing just call me back this instant! What's that thing about my dad? Me and my mum are worried sick! Please call me."

She threw her phone to the other end of the sofa and at that moment she couldn't control her tears any longer.

She started to cry.

Jackie came to sit next to her daughter and pulled her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay love, you know that man by now don't you? As stubborn as a mule he is. Him and your father sometimes."

It was seven o'clock that evening, Jackie had called her nanny to ask her to stay the night while she and Rose waited for news at their apartment.

Rose had taken on cleaning to try and get her mind on other things and Jackie had helped her but now the both of them were exhausted even though it took Jackie a small argument with her daughter in order to make Rose admit that she was tired as well.

Suddenly the door opened and both the Doctor and Pete entered… laughing!

It didn't take a second for Jackie and Rose to turn furious at the sight of it.

"Both of you! Do you have any idea what we've been through here!"

"Ow you just wait Pete Tyler!"

"When I'm done with you Doctor you're going to wish that you never walked in to Henrik's."

Both men were taking aback for a few moments by the tornado that flew upon them.

"May we explain?" Pete finally asked.

"You may Pete Tyler, and it better be good!"

Both men nodded and went to sit down on the sofa.

"Now I take it both of you have already informed each other on what happened last night."

Both women nodded and continued to stare at them.

_If looks could kill._ Was the first thing that came to the Doctor's mind as he looked at Rose.

He hoped she wouldn't be too mad once she heard what he had to say.

"I went to Pete last night to explain the situation to him, I couldn't work for Torchwood any more. I didn't want to be responsible for the death of more aliens. Pete agreed on this subject and allowed me to quit. Of course we have a baby on the way, a marriage to come, an apartment that'll be too small once the baby's here so I couldn't just stop working could I? So Pete called around to a few friends of him who still owed him, and we continued to do so this morning while we were on our way to the University of London where this professor Franklin worked. He helped Pete develop this thing when he was still in the Vitex-business and Pete hoped that I might get a job there. Of course I have the knowledge required to do so but Franklin couldn't hire a person just like that without any proof that he even had education whatsoever. So before we got in we called Cardiff to see if they could do something. They could but we had to go there ourselves. So after a long drive there, a long drive back, a quick talk with professor Franklin who was very enthusiastic… you're now talking to the newest teacher in astrophysics. No more killing, no more action but I still do what I love to do."

Rose still wasn't satisfied but her mood had become a bit lighter.

Still it wasn't light enough so when the Doctor went to the bedroom that evening he was greeted by Rose throwing a pillow and a blanket at his face after which she pointed to the couch and threw the door in his face.

She wasn't going to forgive him that quick for what he made her go through that day.

The next morning breakfast was still a bit tensed.

After fifteen minutes of silence Rose however was the first to speak.

"So I take it you did have your cell phone since it was occupied for the biggest part of the morning."

The Doctor just nodded, he really didn't want to see her mad.

He had expected he to be happy that all of the problems that came with him working for Torchwood were over.

After five more minutes of silence the Doctor finally gave in.

"Look Rose, I'm a prat, a stupid, ignorant, idiotic prat… I'm messy, I'm difficult to live with, I forget to call and unless it's an historical date I'm really bad with them. But I love you. I know I was in fault and I know I shouldn't have let you go through all of that but I do love you and I …"

The Doctor wanted to continue but Rose started to laugh.

"I'm not that mad Doctor, I was just a bit annoyed. I already softened when you told me your story but that doesn't mean that I just had to accept what you did just like that."

The Doctor remained silent wishing that the day that she would actually be mad was still far away.

Rose got up and kissed his cheek.

"So when does the great Doctor start teaching?"

She asked as she installed herself on his lap.

"Two weeks from now."

"Good, so that means you have two weeks of chores ahead of you in order to make up for today. You can start with clearing the table, cleaning the dishes, put the garbage outside, clear out the couch and sort out the samples that mum brought us a few days ago. I have to go to work."

She gave the Doctor another kiss on the cheek, trying her very best not to laugh at the shocked look on his face.

"Oh, and we have an appointment tomorrow morning to look at a few houses."

She left the apartment and the Doctor just continued to sit there.

**Doctor: You really have a thing against me haven't you?**

**Melissa: I really don't know what you're talking about.**

**Doctor: You made Rose give me all those chores on purpose didn't you?**

**Melissa: In case you forgot, that Doctor is the human Doctor who managed to say I love you to Rose. He's in my good books. I would never give him all those chores just out of revenge for what happened during Journey's end.**

**Jack: I'm out of here.**

**Doctor: Where do you think you're going?**

**Jack: I have a date with someone named Magpie-Chan.**

**Doctor: Why don't I have a date?**

**Melissa: Because it would be too much of a risk for you to go out with any Drose-fans on the moment… although… good Idea! The sixth person to write a review can have the Doctor for one evening to do what he pleases to do. Just don't kill him because I'm not finished with him myself.**


	10. Moving and teachercrushes

It had already past midnight as the Doctor and Rose were still gathered around there kitchen table, looking through different pictures of houses and trying to find the right invitations for the wedding

It had already past midnight as the Doctor and Rose were still gathered around there kitchen table, looking through different pictures of houses and trying to find the right invitations for the wedding.

"This isn't going to work. The wedding's still 11 months away. How 'bout we look at the houses first and leave the invitations for tomorrow."

Rose nodded; she longed so much for her bed that was only a few feet away from their kitchen.

"Did you look at the prices of houses these days? We're going to need a mortgage you do realise that?"

She asked him as she passed him a few examples.

"We'll manage, okay, first thing… how many bedrooms?" The Doctor stared questioningly at Rose.

"Three?"

"Four's okay as well." The Doctor said while smiling.

"Yeah but you don't have to carry them around for nine months do you?"

Rose was now four months pregnant and already she couldn't wait till the baby was born.

"Maybe we should look at the houses tomorrow as well, you really look tired."

"Don't temp me, we still have so many things to sort."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday we can sort them then as well."

Rose nodded, a week later they had managed to find a house not so far from her parents' house as their apartment.

The Doctor first protested thinking it wasn't wise to do so with a wedding still coming up but Rose thought it would be more practical if they needed someone to baby-sit and it had four rooms so the Doctor finally agreed thinking he might regret it later on.

The house itself was a beauty, he had to admit it and it had a garden and a garage connected straight to the house.

Another downside was the mortgage.

"Well, I never really thought we could escape it."

The Doctor said but Rose took his hand and smiled.

"It won't be so much; we still have the apartment to sell."

Rose really couldn't see any downside whatsoever, the house was perfect, the garden was just beautiful, she lived closer to her relatives and she could finally start decorating her future daughter or son's room, something she had been planning secretly already.

She liked their neighbours as well, on the left lived Mrs. Norris, an old widow and on the right lived the Bryan's, a young couple who were expecting their first child just like them.

The Doctor figured that he couldn't go more domestic than this and he had to admit that sometimes he really missed his good, old life in the Tardis but than again Rose was still there and his work at the university.

The students really liked his lessons and soon he had the reputation of being 'cool' and 'awesome'.

According to his students he wasn't dull or grey like the other professors but managed to bring some life in his lessons although they were quite difficult sometimes.

He loved teaching and explaining things just like he did when he was with his companions, the only problem he had sometimes was keeping himself to the lesson schedule.

But the main thing still remained that he didn't need to use violence for this job.

"So if we change the polarity of the…"

"Professor?"

The Doctor looked up at his class room.

"Yes miss Doyle?"

"It's just that Alex, well we all actually wondered if euhm…you are married?"

A few girls in the room started to giggle and the Doctor looked questioningly at the girl.

"They fancy you professor, you're young, you're smart and you're handsome." One of the boy's said obviously annoyed with the girls' behaviour.

The Doctor finally understood it and smiled.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint the young ladies here. I'm engaged."

The girls in the room let out a disappointed sigh while the boys started to laugh.

When the Doctor explained this all to Rose that evening she burst out laughing as well.

"That's just so cute."

"They're 19 and 20. I thought things like that happened when you're 12."

Rose shook her head, "Thinks like that start when you're 12. I should know, I used to have this major crush on my history teacher."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and Rose laughed.

"It was nothing Doctor. Besides, 19 and 20 or not, you can't blame them for having a crush on you, can you? I mean I can definitely understand. Too bad for them you're mine."

She went to sit on his laps and smiled.

"Ow really?"

"Yep, you're mine to do as I please."

They kissed each other and the Doctor smiled while Rose let her hand go through her hair.

"I bet all the girls are going to fail their class this year, you're way too handsome for them to be able to focus."

"It's a good thing you don't teach, every single boy in school would fail."

**Melissa: ****Corny again, I know. This is what happens when you write straight after watching Titanic, you right corny stuff.**

**Jack: I'm back!**

**Doctor: And I'm leaving!**

**Jack: You're letting him go.**

**Melissa: No way! Just for one evening and I want him home by midnight or I'll force him home. Remember Doctor, I still have your Tardis.**

**Jack: What are you going to do?**

**Doctor: Nothing special just an evening with Magpie-Chan.**

**Jack: Rose's gone for like what, a week and you're going… wait a minute! Magpie-chan?**

**Doctor: Bye!**

**Melissa: Don't worry Jack, you can stay right here with me.**

**Jack: I bet she enjoyed my date better than the one she's going to have with him.**

**Melissa: Point still is that last chapter received 10 reviews which is something we're ought to celebrate. The eleventh person to review wins a date with Jack, the Doctor, Jake and Mickey. Isn't that wizard?**


	11. Good and stupid jobs

They kissed each other and the Doctor smiled while Rose let her hand go through her hair

_They kissed each other and the Doctor smiled while Rose let her hand go through her hair._

"_I bet all the girls are going to fail their class this year, you're way too handsome for them to be able to focus."_

"_It's a good thing you don't teach, every single boy in school would fail."_

The Doctor really missed the Tardis right now for one very important reason, it would change the colours of its walls herself.

He hated shopping for paint and he hated the fact that he would have to use it himself later on to paint the baby's room even more.

"I like this one." The Doctor said showing one of the samples to Rose.

"It's blue Doctor, we need something neutral, something that can go for both a girl and a boy. How about this one?"

"It's a bit too dark don't you think?"

Rose placed it back, there were like a million colours to choose from, she really hated this sort of thing.

They went over every single colour they could find: dessert, aqua, chocolate, mocha, rose, applegreen, violet, indigo, … each and every single one had at least one flaw according to them until the Doctor looked at one can of paint somewhere below.

"What about peach, I like peach."

Rose took the can and stared at the colour, she seemed to like peach as well.

"Peach it is then."

Rose smiled, for her the job was now done, the Doctor however still had to paint the walls.

It took him the entire weekend to do so, so that on Monday the students could all see a very exhausted professor Smith in front of them.

"Busy weekend with your fiancée professor?" One of the guys named Brian asked while keeping an eye on his female neighbour who was the same girl that had asked him wetter or not he was married.

"I'm busy painting; if you want you can always help me with the kitchen."

"What did you do this weekend?"

"Baby's room."

He could see a few girls' faces turn even more disappointed than they already were but he chose not to respond.

"Now, we're not here to hear what I've done this weekend but to study the wonderful thing that's called science and not just any science but astrophysics, admit it… it's way better than the folks who are studying chemistry a few blocks away from here…"

At noon the Doctor went to a restaurant not far away where Rose was waiting to share lunch with him.

"So how were the girls today?"

"Bit disappointed when I told them I had to paint the baby's room this weekend."

Rose laughed.

"So how was your morning?"

Rose smiled.

"Guess who's pregnant again?"

"Don't tell me it's Gwen…"

Rose nodded.

"Baby number six is on its way."

The Doctor shook his head and was about to say something else on the subject when he noticed Brian coming towards his table.

"Coincidence isn't? And I take or at least I hope this is your fiancée?"

The Doctor nodded and Brian turned towards her.

"It is an honour to meet you miss. Might I inform you that there is an entire group of girls who are very jealous of you. I now have to say that I'm very jealous of the professor instead."

Rose laughed as Brian then turned towards the Doctor again.

"See you this afternoon professor."

He than joined his friends a few tables further away.

"You have competition mister." Rose said smiling.

"From him? He doesn't stand a chance!"

Rose laughed before she turned serious again; she stared at him while smiling.

"You're right, he doesn't."

"Well you don't have any competition either."

"You mean that even with my pregnant belly and hormones I'm still sexier than a bunch of school girls? I find that very hard to believe professor."

The Doctor shook his head.

"It's true, that's our child that grows inside of their so it makes me love you even more than I already did if that was possible."

"Charmer."

"So tell me more about Gwen…"

That afternoon Rose walked back to the Torchwood buildings, it was becoming very difficult for her to say that she enjoyed her job while she used to be absolutely thrilled about it.

She absolutely hated paperwork.

On her way to the elevators she ran into Pete.

"Had lunch?"

"Yep, with the Doctor."

Pete smiled and stared at her.

"So how's your new function going?"

"Do you need me to lie? Gwen Williams, pregnant with her sixth child and I don't see her send to paperwork anytime soon. I'm bored to dead there!"

The elevator stopped and Pete got out but before the doors closed he turned around to face her.

"It's for your own good."

"I'm not a child."

Pete nodded and gestured at her belly.

"But there's one inside."

When Rose arrived at the office she was in a serious bad mood.

Tosh just stared at her.

"I thought having lunch with your fiancé should rise your mood up? It does when I have lunch with Owen."

Rose just smiled at her and decided not to go any further into the subject.

Tosh was the local computer genius, she did the part of the office work that was actually exiting: Hacking, creating covers for missions, … whereas Rose was only classified to sort the files.

"You better grow fast you hear me and please don't ask for any brothers or sisters."

Than again she remembered Gwen saying the exact same thing four pregnancies ago, a twin and three little babies later she was pregnant once again and all because Rhys wanted a big family.

She could see the Doctor do the exact same thing to her but for some reason all that did was letting a smile appear.

**Doctor: I'm telling you she enjoyed my date the most.**

**Jack: Nope, she enjoyed mine the most.**

**Melissa: Will you two stop it. It's all I've been hearing for an entire day it's driving me mad!**

**Jake: Hi everyone!**

**Mickey: Hey!**

**Doctor: Mickey the idiot and Jake! As if things couldn't get any worse.**

**Melissa: Be nice. They're here for the date. I'm first going to check my inbox to see if there are any e-mails.**

**Mickey: Heard you ditched Rose in a parallel universe with a clone.**

**Jake: He did what?**

**Doctor: I'm going to kill him!**

**Jack: Doctoooor, remember what Mel said, if you don't want to spend another thousand chapters here you have to learn how to behave.**

**Melissa: Well, guess you're staying home tonight.**

**Jack, Doctor, Mickey, Jake: What?!**

**Melissa: Only six reviews, one of which begged me not to send her on a date with Mickey.**

**Doctor: Good taste that girl.**

**Melissa: Guess you'll just have to spend the night with me than.**

**Jack: The fourth reviewer will get another date with me (winks)**


	12. Peru Part I

Tosh was the local computer genius, she did the part of the office work that was actually exiting: Hacking, creating covers for missions, … whereas Rose was only classified to sort the files

_Tosh was the local computer genius, she did the part of the office work that was actually exiting: Hacking, creating covers for missions, … whereas Rose was only classified to sort the files._

"_You better grow fast you hear me and please don't ask for any brothers or sisters."_

_Than again she remembered Gwen saying the exact same thing four pregnancies ago, a twin and three little babies later she was pregnant once again and all because Rhys wanted a big family._

_She could see the Doctor do the exact same thing to her but for some reason all that did was letting a smile appear._

When Rose woke up three weeks after that she turned around in the hope to find the Doctor but he wasn't there.

She opened her eyes, and went to sit up.

This was weird to say the least, the Doctor always decided to sleep until noon on a Sunday.

The mystery was quickly solved when the Doctor entered the bedroom, holding a tray in his hands singing a birthday-song.

Rose held her hand before her mouth; she had completely forgotten her birthday.

"Good thing I'm here to remember."

The Doctor said, handing her the tray which contained breakfast and two envelopes.

"Thank you." She said while kissing him.

She opened the first envelope which contained a birthday card with a mouse holding a little heart after which she opened the other one.

This one contained plane tickets.

"To Peru?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I arranged everything with your dad, he already arranged you taking time of from work and stuff like that. In August the baby will be there and you and I never really had one last trip with the two of us so I figured…"

Rose smiled and hugged the Doctor.

"It sounds perfect. When are we going?"

"In two weeks. Don't worry, I have an actual passport now."

Rose smiled.

"When did you start preparing this?"

"Right before I stopped working at Torchwood."

Two weeks later they were standing at the airport saying goodbye to Pete and Jackie.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go on a trip like this?"

"Don't worry mum, I've been to the Doctor, he said it was fine."

Jackie nodded and stared at the Doctor.

"You take care of her will you?"

"Of course I will, it's not as if we're going to see dangerous aliens or something like that, just some ruins."

Rose bit her lip, she had heard the Doctor say those words before only back then they were being chased by some ancient tribe who wanted to sacrifice both Rose and the Doctor to their gods.

Luckily they could be absolutely sure that this wouldn't happen.

After all they were going to a tourist area on planet earth in the 21st century and not some planet in a far galaxy.

"See you in two weeks!"

Rose said while waving at her parents as they got through security.

The flight to Peru was long, a bit too long for the Doctor's liking.

The Tardis never took longer than an hour or two over its journeys and they would have to go far in order to reach those two hours.

But finally they arrived.

The weather in Peru was nice and warm compared to the cold they left behind in England and Rose was absolutely thrilled.

"Thank you so much." She said while hugging him.

They took a cab towards the hotel and Rose and the Doctor both looked out of the window.

They drove past a small market.

"Oh look how lovely."

"Maybe something for later on."

The Doctor said while kissing her forehead.

Once inside the hotel they went to their room and unpacked their stuff something that took half an hour or so.

The view they had was absolutely amazing, it wasn't a resort or anything, just a small hotel with a view on the mountains.

"Do you need any sleep?" The Doctor asked Rose but she shook her head.

"No, I slept enough in the car. Right now I'd like to go and see that market we saw earlier."

The Doctor nodded, took some stuff and of they were.

The last time the two of them went to a market it was right before they went back to Jackie for the very last time, when the ghosts had started to appear.

Rose looked around and admired the many hand-made things that were presented by the women in order to earn some money.

Finally she bought a colourful blanket for the baby which the Doctor seemed to like as well.

**Melissa: I know this is a short chapter but you'll see the next part soon.**

**Doctor: Melissa euhm… Mickey and Jake are leaving again and Jack's been in the bathroom for more than an hour.**

**Melissa: He's going out again with someone named tiny tony.**

**Doctor: When will I get a date again?**

**Melissa: You'll get a date with the fifth reviewer of this story okay?**

**Doctor: deal.**


	13. Peru Part II

Rose was absolutely amazed as they walked around in Machu Picchu

Rose was absolutely amazed as they walked around in Machu Picchu.

The Doctor was of course as always telling stories about the place itself and she loved him for doing it.

She now suddenly could understand why the girls in his class had a crush on him.

He was in his element when he could explain things just like he did in the old days and that made him glow and look like an excited kid without even knowing just how sexy he looked that way.

She stopped for a moment and looked at the mountains covered in clouds alongside the ruins it really was an amazing sight to behold.

She had travelled time and space watching all these amazing sights on all these different planets without actually realising that here on earth there were some amazing things to behold as well, being absolutely thrilled he brought her here.

The Doctor on the other hand had stopped explaining things as well and looked around, if he still had the Tardis he wouldn't have taken her to the dead ruins and explained her, the history of it until it would start to bore her.

He would take her to its period of glory, let her see history for herself.

He had given her a home, a child, the promise to spend the rest of his life with her including growing old with her but he could never give her the one thing that started all of this.

Travelling through time and space.

Rose walked towards him and kissed him.

"You were miles away." She said, she took his arm the way she had done at New Earth and smiled. "Might I just say, travelling with you I love it… and you of course."

The Doctor brightened up and smiled at her, kissing her front head.

"I love you to… okay so next stop, this way."

They spend about three days visiting Machu Picchu without getting tired of it or something like that.

They would've spend a lot more if you had asked them but the final day Rose got a bit dizzy because of the combination of pregnancy with height and the Doctor decided that they had seen enough of it.

There were still a lot of other things to do in Peru outside Machu Picchu.

By the time they got back at Heathrow the Doctor and Rose really enjoyed their trip and decided to travel more often, had become even more closer if that was possible and both had a nice tan which was something that made Rose laugh because somehow she had always believed that it was impossible for the Doctor to get one.

It was now one week after their trip and the Doctor walked back into the class room.

"Glad you're back professor, your replacement really sucked!" one of the guys in the back yelled.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?" Brian asked and the Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, I did, now if someone would be so kind to tell me where my replacement left of?"

After class Alex and her friend Tess were both outside.

"God, did you see his tan? He's even more sexy than he already was if that's even possible!"

Alex nodded, grabbed her bag, took some notes and winked at her friend.

"Don't wait for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"To score some points with our beloved Professor Smith."

Tess' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't. That's crazy."

"I would."

And with that said she walked into the class room before Tess could say another word and watched how the Doctor was sitting behind his desk, working himself through some paperwork from the past two weeks.

"Professor?"

The Doctor looked up and stared at her. "Miss Doyle, what can I do for you?"

"Well euhm, it's just that there were a few things with your replacement that I didn't quite understood and I wondered if maybe you could help me out with some of it."

The Doctor gestured at the seat in front of his desk and Alex took place.

"It's about Radio astronomy you see I really don't get what he meant with interferometry."

The Doctor looked up and suddenly managed to see through her plan, interferometry was easy compared to some of the stuff Alex was capable of because take it or leave it she was a very intelligent girl only not so intelligent on this side of the track.

He smiled and decided to play the game along, giving her the right information and managed to send her of after that hoping she understood the message.

Alex walked out of the class room and looked at Tess, "I think he knew what I was doing."

Tess started to laugh, "Look at the bright side of it, at least you still have that date with Brian. Focus on that because he really can't take it anymore that you look at the professor so much. He's like what? Thirty?"

Alex nodded and followed Tess outside.

**Melissa: Very short chapter I know but I want to keep the next bit for the following chapter... Doctor! Are you almost finished?**

**Doctor: I'm here! Who's the lucky one.**

**Jack: Pfoeh, what you call lucky.**

**Melissa: Don't be a jealous ape will you. The 'lucky' (yes Jack, lucky) one is… Magpie-Chan once again.**

**Doctor: How does she do that?**

**Jack: Great and I planned to call her like she asked me to and now she's gone again!**

**Doctor: Well I'm of then.**

**Jack: Will I get the next date again?**

**Melissa: No, the next date is for a very special guest named the human doctor.**

**Jack: You know I used to kiss that hand so it's kind of a date with me as well.**

**Melissa: As long as you don't tell him the truth about that… anyway, it'll be the seventh reviewer this time who will get to be the lucky one. **


	14. Baby names

"Do you need anything from the supermarket

"Do you need anything from the supermarket?" Rose asked.

The Doctor who had been reading the newspaper looked up.

"I thought it was my turn to go."

"I need to see the doctor this afternoon and I decided that I could go."

The Doctor looked at her.

"Everything's okay, right?"

"Of course everything's okay, it's just a check-up."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor came home, he had had a though day trying to prepare his students for their exams.

It was only when he hung his jacket in the hallway and placed his briefcase in his small office that he realised Rose had another appointment with the Doctor today.

He rushed into the kitchen and found her preparing dinner, she looked a bit worried.

"Everything's alright isn't? The baby's fine. You're fine."

Rose turned around and smiled at him although she still looked worried.

"Everything's just fine, I'm fine and the baby's fine as well… in fact they both are."

The Doctor smiled.

"That's great, you almost had me worried but both the babies are fine and… hang on a second, they both are… both?"

Rose nodded and looked at him.

"We're having both-babies as in twins?"

"That's what the Doctor said, the second one had been hiding but today it was visible on the ultrasound."

She grabbed her purse which had been lying on the counter and took an envelope out of it, handing it to the Doctor who took it and stared at it.

"It is quite amazing but it'll be quite difficult."

Rose nodded "It will take some adjustments. The doctor also asked me if I wanted to know the genders but I said I didn't. I can wait till you're there or until the babies are born."

"Waiting till they're born sounds more fun." The Doctor said smiling.

He got up from his chair and walked towards Rose pulling his arms around her.

"I'm glad though, two little babies."

Rose nodded.

"I'm glad to."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What about Thomas?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, don't really like it, how about Jayden?"

"Might work."

Rose said while turning the page of the book with baby names she was looking in.

The Doctor wrote it down in the note book on the table, it was the first name for a boy they had come up with, truth to be told he and Rose were very picky but than again you had to be didn't you?

They're child would have to go through his entire life with the name you gave him or her… or them in this case.

"I quite like Tess actually," Rose said "It's short and nice."

The Doctor nodded and handed her the notebook where she wrote the name down.

"This is quite difficult isn't?"

"Yeah I was already thinking of writing it down as an exam question… find a proper name for a boy and a girl… might come in handy."

Rose laughed and proceeded to look in the book.

This was going to be difficult…

**Doctor: Wait? You're stopping there, after 500 lousy words?**

**Melissa: I knoooooow, but I need to stay over with a friend of mine and I won't be able to update tomorrow and I didn't want everyone to wait so long for a new chapter so I already give them the first part, it's better than nothing right?**

**Doctor: Your funeral.**

**Melissa: Besides it gives them a better chance to vote on how they should call the babies. Jack… you're on!**

**Jack: Well we already have our first winner for a girl which is Jenny but we still need a name in case the babies turn out to be two girls and the nominees for best female name aaaare… Gwen, Tess, Amy, Amber or Jessie. We're still looking for two names for a boy and the nominees for this are Jayden, Matthew, Rhys or Michael.**

**Doctor: Do not tell me you actually like all those names?**

**Jack: Rhys? You like Rhys?**

**Doctor: Someone should send child protection on you before you have the chance to name your babies in a year or 10 or so…**

**Melissa: You actually sound like my mum, now… the fourth person to vote wins a date with the Doctor, the one to go on a date with the human doctor iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis… nobody, we didn't get to seven reviews.**

**Jack: Poor human Doctor.**

**Doctor: Yep, poor guy.**

**Jack: Anyway I'm of to meet magpie-chan, she asked me out again.**


	15. Romana dvora tre lundar

I'm so sorry for letting it take so long till I would update but the fearsome bug called writers block buzzed into my ear and there was no muse around to take it away

**I'm so sorry for letting it take so long till I would update but the fearsome bug called ****writers block buzzed into my ear and there was no muse around to take it away.**

**Anyway, here I am! Hope none of you want to hit me with any ****spatulas but… here it is…**

Rose never was a patient girl when it came to surprises.

The Doctor had already noticed it when they travelled together and she desperately kept asking him about their destination or when they landed somewhere and she already stood at the door before he could properly land the Tardis.

When she was a child she would always be up at 6 o'clock at Christmas, eagerly wanting to know what Father Christmas brought her, leaving Jackie with very little sleep.

When Rose was seven Jackie had tried to turn the clocks one hour backwards but that only resulted in Rose getting up at 5 o'clock according to the clocks in the house.

One morning though Jackie had been awake right away, when Rose became twelve a mysterious red bike had been standing next to the Christmas tree.

Over the years that passed those Christmases and their travels together nothing changed.

So when the Doctor had forbidden her to set foot in the children's room while he was decorating it, it took the Doctor every single cell in his brain to figure out ways to stop Rose from entering it.

Now, two months before the babies were due the room was finished and the Doctor itself was quite proud of his 'masterpiece', as he liked to call it himself.

He went downstairs and noticed Rose in the living room, trying to fill in some more paper work before she went into maternity leave.

"Love?"

She looked up and smiled at him, after which she started to laugh.

"You euhm… have some red paint on your nose, bit like a clown…"

The Doctor stepped back in the hallway to look in the mirror and laughed when he looked at himself.

Rose had gotten up from her chair and followed him.

"You know it is very cute, maybe you should do it again once our little ones are born."

"Rose Tyler!" The Doctor said pretending to be shocked but failing miserably at that.

Rose laughed but her face turned neutral soon enough as she realised something.

"Hang on? Why did you need red paint? I thought we were going to decorate one room green and another yellow? Red's not an option with those two colours… I knew I should've kept an eye on…"

The Doctor placed a finger on her lips and smiled.

"If you want to see what I did than you'll just have to trust me and put on this blindfold."

The Doctor said while taking the blindfold from behind his back.

"You finished it?"

"Yup."

Rose squealed, took the blindfold and placed it on her.

"Patience love, you know patience is a very good virtue, in fact as Christian Calhoun once said: _Patience is not only a virtue, but an acquired trait._

Rose moved her feet around impatiently and he knew she didn't care what Christian Calhoun once said so the Doctor just took her by the arm and took her upstairs.

At first he showed her the yellow room, he took the blindfold of and Rose stared around, her jaw dropped… it was just like she had wanted it.

A neutral room that could match both a boy and a girl but that still looked like the most wonderful room in the world.

The was one cupboard filled with half of the few –although that's an understatement- teddy bears Rose had bought since she found out she was pregnant, a nursery, a small closet and right in the centre there was a small white cradle.

She walked into the room and admired everything, it was then that she noticed why the Doctor had used red paint.

On the closet the Doctor had written a few words in ancient Gallifreyan in red and golden letters: _Romana dvora tre lundar._

"I started this the day after you and I decided that our children would know our entire story."

"What does it mean."

"Child of the moons."

Rose turned around and hugged him as far as her belly allowed her to do so, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"It's beautiful."

The Doctor smiled, and took her hand.

"Ready to see the other one?"

The green one resembled the other one but the Doctor still gave it some unique features, the same words were painted on the closet only the Doctor now used blue instead of the red.

"You really did a great job… Now I can finally tell my mum everything's alright so she can relax."

"So you can relax as well I guess."

Rose laughed.

"Okay, so I've been a little impatient…"

"A little?"

"Okay… so I've been impatient but you have to admit that the baby's room is important though."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, kissing her neck.

"I don't mind you being impatient you know…"

**Jack: I can't believe there are only three or four chapters left! This means we'll only have three or four dates left!**

**Doctor: I know, horrible isn't?**

**Jack: Absolutely.**

**Melissa: Will you two stop it?**

**Jack: Yes ma'am.**

**Doctor: Since when did you start to salute her?**

**Jack: Ow euhm…**

**Melissa: None of your business Doctor. Anyway Doctor… you still have a date to go on.**

**Jack: Who's the victim, I mean winner?**

**Doctor: Before the third or fourth chapter is over I swear I'm going to kill you and not quickly oh no I'm going to… (censored)**

**Melissa: Doctor!**

**Doctor: Sorry.**

**Melissa: Anyway you're going on a date with… Magpie-Chan.**

**Jack: How…**

**Doctor: Does…**

**Jack: She do that?**

**Melissa: Don't ask me, I'm just as stunned as you guys are… anyway the sixth person this time will be the one to go on a date with Jack ànd the Doctor.**

**(curtains close)**

…

**(curtains open again)**

**Melissa: Now about Romanadvoratrelundar, for the new whovians, she's a character from the old series, a time lady who travelled with the fourth doctor for a while. She regenerated once while doing so… anyway, she didn't like it when the Doctor called her Romana because he thought he name was to difficult –who blames him-.**

**Anyway, I translated it as you have read as 'child of the moon' making Romana Gallifreyan for child which might be a reason why she didn't like it because she was a lot younger than the Doctor, only two hundred… something… **

**And if memory serves me right I believe he also made some comments on her being younger as well in the beginning.**

**I might've made some mistakes though; it's a long while since I watched any episodes with Romana in it.**

**If I have made some mistakes feel free to correct me.**


	16. It's time!

Rose knew that there must've been a time on which she loved sitting on a chair in the garden with a cold bottle of lemonade and all the magazines and novels she could find that interested her only after doing this same activity every day that it was sunn

Rose knew that there must've been a time on which she loved sitting on a chair in the garden with a cold bottle of lemonade and all the magazines and novels she could find that interested her only after doing this same activity every day that it was sunny for the past two months made it quite boring.

It didn't help that on the days that it wasn't sunny she was sitting inside watching movies.

Thing was that two months ago the doctor –not her doctor- had advised her that she had to lay down and avoid any large activities if she didn't want the babies to be born too early.

So her only activities existed out of getting up, getting ready, get to the sofa or a chair outside, taking a shower and going to bed in between going to the toilet at least every two hours or even less.

She had no problems in missing out one summer if it meant that her children would be born safely though it was quite boring and frustrating at some points.

The Doctor knew that she was bored and having the fact that it was summer vacation gave him some time to keep her company.

Today was probably the hottest day ever Rose figured as she turned the page of some old chick flick novel her mother had given to her.

Once in a while she glared over to the Doctor who was doing some chores in the garden, wearing the same T-shirt he had worn the day they arrived here, it was the only T-shirt he had anyway.

Rose figured that as soon as the babies was there and she was able to go shopping she would buy him a dozen T-shirts just because he looked so good in them.

He had a gorgeous body, it was skinny like Donna had said but it was gorgeous.

It was hell actually, because that gorgeous body had also made her pregnant and now she wasn't able to do with it as she pleased because of that.

The only thing she could do was watch and it frustrated her even more, especially now the leading lady in her novel was finally able to do what she pleased with the gorgeous body of her dreams.

She closed the novel and placed it beside her, reaching for some lemonade and took one of the many magazines.

She was halfway the first article when she felt a first contraction.

Rose however didn't think it was a contraction but more a cramp from eating too much during lunch so she placed her hand on her belly and continued to read.

An hour later she started to get convinced that the cramps weren't cramps and looked up from her magazine to the Doctor who was busy laying his last hand to the hedge.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned around and looked at her, the look on her face and her hand on her belly told him all he needed to know.

He dropped his tools, ran towards her and kneeled down beside her.

"It's time isn't?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor helped her towards the car where luckily Rose's stuff was already waiting in the back.

They drove to the hospital and the entire time the Doctor had a worried look on his face, Rose didn't say anything.

She also knew that the babies wouldn't be born soon since there still was a lot of time between each contraction.

They checked in and were brought to a room where the both of them waited for the doctor.

"You'll have to call my mum."

The Doctor nodded.

"I'm going to… I'm first going to hear what they have to say."

Rose nodded and took his hand, smiling at him.

"This might be it though." She said and the Doctor smiled as well.

At that point the doctor entered and after a quick check-up he told them that she was indeed in the first stage of labour.

"The father can be there though I suggest you do clean your hands first."

The Doctor stared at his hands and noticed they were still dirty from his work in the garden.

He nodded "Everything's okay for now though isn't?" He asked the doctor who nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yes Jackie, everything's okay… no, you don't have to go right away. That's not necessary besides the baby won't be there for another six hours… Yes, I know you're her mother… Jackie… okay you can come."

The Doctor placed his cell phone back and heard another man in the hallway calling to someone as well.

"No Francine, I'll manage to handle it there's no… What right do I have? I'm the father!... That's not how it went and…"

Apparently the other person had thrown down the phone.

The man himself smiled at the Doctor.

"Mothers in-law hey… nothing but trouble. Still… she's worth it even though she has a mother like that."

The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. "John Smith." He said.

"Tom Milligan"

The Doctor stared at Tom, a Tom with a mother in-law named Francine.

It could've been a coincidence but still…

"I'm here with my fiancée Rose."

"I'm here with my wife Martha."

Bingo, the Doctor thought.

He wanted to continue the chat but at that point Tom's cell phone went of again.

He answered it and smiled.

"Yes honey, I know… I'll be there."

He smiled at the Doctor.

"Have to go, they're about to begin."

The Doctor smiled and remained in the hallway for a little while longer until he decided he should head back as well.

**Jack: This is it! Next chapter we're about to see the twins!**

**Melissa: Yes Jack, honestly try to have some patience!**

**Doctor: Melissa, what were these pages doing in my room?**

**Melissa: They're your lines for the final chapter.**

**Doctor: I'm in it?**

**Melissa: Yep, now don't give too many things away will you.**

**Jack: Anyway who's going on a double date with me and the Doc.**

**Melissa: No one.**

**Doctor: No one?**

**Jack: faints**

**Melissa: Nope, in fact I had the lowest number of reviews in 11 chapters.**

**(Jack wakes up again)**

**Jack: I can't believe… who wouldn't review when they could have a date with ME?**

**Melissa: You know what, we'll give them another chance… the fifth person to review will receive an all-inclusive weekend with Jack in Bruges…**

**Jack: Bruges?**

**Melissa: As if I would allow you to go any further out of my reach. Besides Bruges is romantic. **

**Doctor: Leave it Jack, she's been there yesterday –which is why she couldn't update- and she's in complete Bruges-mode… and it is quite romantic.**


	17. Twins

The Doctor was sitting on the bed next to Rose holding a small bundle in his arms

The Doctor was sitting on the bed next to Rose holding a small bundle in his arms.

The small fingers of Michael closed around the Doctor's finger as he stared proudly at his new-born son.

He turned his head and smiled down at Jenny who was lying in her mother's arms.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

Rose looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah they are."

He kissed her and looked at her once they broke apart.

"Marry me."

"You already asked that."

"Yeah, but I just felt like asking it again."

Rose laughed and turned her attention back to her daughter who moved her small arms.

"Would you like to hold her?"

They carefully swapped and the Doctor was now holding his daughter in his arms.

"Hey Jenny, you look beautiful you know? Just as beautiful as your mother."

They enjoyed being alone with their new-born children a while longer, both unable to believe that these little miracles were theirs.

After twenty minutes there was a knock on the door and Jackie carefully entered, her arms filled with presents and flowers.

"Can I come in, I can always…"

"It's alright Jackie." The Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

At this moment he couldn't care if someone told him he had to spend all eternity with Jackie.

Pete followed Jackie and helped her unload.

The Doctor handed Jackie her first grand-child.

Jackie stared at Jenny with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful. What did you name them?"

"Jenny and Michael…"

Pete looked up, those were a bit unusual names for the children of a half Time-Lord and a woman who has seen all the wonders of the universes, he had expected something strange like from an alien-language or so… not normal everyday names.

The Doctor stood up and went to stand next to Pete, looking down at Rose and Jackie holding his two children in their arms, chatting happily about labour and giving birth and how wonderful everything was.

"It's a wonderful moment isn't?" Pete asked turning to the Doctor who nodded.

"Yeah, it's amazing… and coming from a man who has seen quite some things in his life… nothing can beat this."

The Doctor remembered the very first time he became a father, how cold and how strict everything was… the birth of a new life was celebrated the way everything was celebrated at Gallifrey, with ceremonies.

The very first time he as a father got to see his daughter was when she was already three days old and he never got to go through the pregnancy-period the way he had done now.

In fact he had barely seen his wife when she was pregnant.

He never knew what he had missed but seeing this now, seeing his children being born into the world and enjoying every single moment from it was just too amazing to behold.

Humans weren't as clever as Time Lords nor were they as old as them but they were so warm and close compared to Time Lords and he loved them for it.

But he was absolutely certain that right now he could never, ever love any human more than the people who were in this room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So you're saying that an alternative Martha and Tom are in this hospital with their baby?"

The Doctor nodded at Rose.

It was their second day in the hospital and the Doctor was busy trying to keep an already bored Rose busy.

"They probably won't know us right?"

"Probably not."

Rose nodded and leaned back into her pillow, staring at her husband.

"Can't you just try to find out wetter they had a boy or a girl that sort of stuff… I mean parallel world or not there is a chance that our Martha had the same son or daughter as she had in this world right? I mean everybody's almost the same here…"

The Doctor nodded, he was sure that their Martha wouldn't have children like the alternative Jackie had done.

That their Martha would spend the rest of her life working for Unit or Torchwood, being too busy to think on having children.

And for some reason he couldn't help blaming himself for that.

"Your wish is my command."

The Doctor said kissing her cheek.

"In fact I'll be right on it."

The Doctor didn't know how to find out in which room Martha was staying but he didn't have to go through a lot of trouble since coincidence was giving him a hand.

Tom just turned around the corner and the Doctor smiled.

"Tom wasn't?"

Tom smiled, and pointed his finger at the Doctor.

"And you were John right?"

The Doctor nodded and they both smiled at each other.

"So how did things go with your fiancée?"

"Had twins, baby boy and girl, Jenny and Michael."

"Twins? That's a handful… congratulations. Martha had a baby girl, she's named Tess. You know what; you should come by later on. Have a beer or something."

"I will, I will… you should come to. We're at room 63."

Tom nodded.

"Well ours is room 72. Drop by, that's an order."

And with that Tom left again.

The Doctor had a feeling that coincidence might make Martha a friend again and Tom as well of course.

He turned around and walked back to Rose's room, telling her what just happened after which Jenny offered him the chance to change his first diaper.

**Martha: Just dropping by to see how things are going.**

**Doctor: Martha! Are you coming to save me?**

**Martha: Save you? Serves you right being here after what you did to Rose. No, I just had to ask a few things to Jack for Gwen.**

**Doctor: He's over there.**

**(Martha takes of and the Doctor comes to stand next to Melissa)**

**Doctor: Everybody hates me don't they?**

**Melissa: Nobody hates you, in fact we all love you but we're just a bit disappointed and it doesn't easily go away. Especially since I watched the epi again two hours ago and had to go through it all over again.**

**Doctor: Why would you watch it again than?**

**Melissa: Because there was nothing on tele, I was bored, and it was still on my DVD-recorder.**

**Doctor: Well I'm bored now!! Can't you send me on a date or something?**

**Melissa: Sorry, it's Jack's turn to go a weekend to Bruges with… (checks email) Magpie-Chan once again!**

**Doctor: I'm telling you that girl's like… I don't know… psychic!**

**Melissa: Tell me about it… she'll have to tell me her trick next time she reviews cause this…**

**Doctor: How 'bout the fourth person to review can go on one magical trip with the possibility of becoming my next companion.**

**Melissa: So you're not picking up River Song than?**

**Doctor: Are you kidding me? I'm going to postpone meeting up with River Song for a very, very long time… maybe even a week before she goes to the library… Trust Me!**

**Melissa: Doctor… I really want to kiss you now… you know that?**

**Doctor: Don't hold back…**


	18. Author's note

Authors note

**Authors note**

**Doctor: Unbelievable!**

**Jack: Really great!**

**Melissa: It's not as if I can help it!**

**Magpie-Chan: What's going on?**

**Jack: You won't believe it…**

**Doctor: Come on Mel! Tell them!**

**Melissa: I'm euhm, going to France for two weeks and I won't be able to update.**

**Jack: For two whole weeks!!**

**Melissa: Hey! I'm taking my notebook, I can write there if I'm not too busy. So a chapter will be guaranteed after those two weeks…**

**Doctor: Why can't we have a new chapter now instead of this useless author's note?**

**Melissa: Because that chapter hasn't finished yet and I'm euhm not planning to rush it because it's really important.**

**Jack: Can I come with you?**

**Melissa: To France?**

**Jack: Sure, the Doctor has Magpie-Chan, the Human Doctor has Rose and I'm euhm lonely.**

**Melissa: Will Gwen approve of this? Or Ianto?**

**Jack: Well euhm… they don't have to know do they?**

**Melissa: Pack your bags captain.**


End file.
